Divergent in Dauntless
by kadeyhoward46
Summary: Fourtris fluff. Before and after the war is where the story takes place.
1. Chapter 1

This is it. i just leap off the building and i will be in dauntless, that is all i have to do. Just jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Fours POV

I don't hear a scream, instead I see a blur of grey. Feeling a small hand in mine I help pull the _stiff_ out of the net. She almost falls face first when I grab her arms to keep her up right.

"Thank you," she says. Looking into her striking, blue eyes I get lost until I hear Lauren say something.

" Whats your name?" Lauren asks.

"Um..." she hesitates.

" Choose carefully because you don't get another one." I say to her

"Tris," she says " My name is Tris." the next time confirming its true. " Make the announcement, Four!" Lauren says. I hold up Tris' hand high in the air and yell " First jumper, Tris!"

The whole place erupts into cheers and I look down to see Tris' expression. Her cheeks get red and she looks down t the floor, I can tell she is not use to getting much attention for being a stiff.

I put my hand on her waste and say " Welcome to Dauntless, Tris." She smiles and her head turns away from mine when we hear screams. Another body hits the net, A Candor girl. Once she is out of the net she runs toward Tris and hugs her.

After all the initiates have jumped, Lauren and I walk them to the doors that open to the pit.

" My name is Lauren and this is Four, We will be your instructors." she says. " I will take the Dauntless-Born to your dorms and I'm sure you don't need a tour of the place so lets go." After they all leave i begin to talk.

" I am Four your instructor..." I get interrupted by the Candor girl next to Tris.

" Like the number?" she asks. At that I get a little mad and walk up to her.

" Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I ask her and she shakes her head no." Good"

I open the doors to the pit and say " This is the Pit, One day you will learn to love it. Now I will show you the Chasm."

I look at every bodies shocked faces. The only face that looks almost unimpressed is Tris, but I know she is with the glint in her eyes. She is impressed.

I walk them to The Chasm and walk over to the railing having all the initiates following me and that is when I make my speech.

" The Chasm reminds us dauntless the there is a fine line between whats brave and being an idiot. One daredevil jump off this bridge, will end your life, it has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned."

I hear Snickers from everyone behind me but I cant figure out who is who.

We go to lunch and I sit with Tris and Christina and a guy named Will. I notice the way Tris is poking at her hamburger. I feel a smile across my face but then it disappears.

"Its beef," I say while picking up a thing of ketchup and handing it to her " Here put this on it, it will make it taste better."She takes the bottle of ketchup i handed to her.

" You have never tried a hamburger?" Christina asks

"No," I respond for Tris, " Stiffs eat plan foods."

"Why? This time Tris answers the question

" Because the extravagance is considered selfish and self-indulgent.

The room goes silent. I hear footsteps coming towards us and I tense up.

" Who is that?" Christina asks

" That is Eric, he is a Dauntless Leader," I say

" But He is so young,"

" Age does not matter hear."

" He's right," a cold voice says. Eric. He sits in the empty seat next to me.

" What do you want Eric?" I say

" Max has been trying to meet with you all week but you wont show. So he told me to find out."

" Tell him I am fine with the position I am in." I say calmly

" Well i hope he gets the point that you don't want a new job." he say with a forced smile. Before he leave he pats me on the back to make it look like we are friends but its really just a threat.

I realize that Tris and Christina are looking at me.

" Are you two... friends?" Tris asks and I glare at her. The weird thing is she stares back and neither of us break after a while then I say " I thought I would only put up with Candor smart-mouths but now I have to put up with stiffs too." I say

"Probably because your so approachable," she say," Like a bed of nails." Is that how she thinks of me? Really?

"careful, Tris." is all I can think to say. I get up and over hear Christina say " I am developing a theory."

" What is it." Tris says

"That you have a death wish." Thats all I hear before they get into some other conversation and I leave with Tris in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' POV:

_" Be careful, Tris," _is all Four says before he leaves. What does that mean? Then I hear Christina say " I'm developing a theory..."

"Whats your theory?"

"You, Tris, have a death wish." And that was the end of the conversation.

Eric takes us to the dorms instead of Four. I really wish Four was here instead of Eric. I am not really paying attention to what Eric I can think about is Four. With his dark blue eyes that almost look black, and short brown hair. You can see the muscles through his shirt...Stop! he is you instructor not your boyfriend!

We go inside the dorms. There are ten beds on one side and seven beds on the other with a nightstand in between them.

" This is where you will sleep and most of the time hang out." Eric says, " You have the rest of the day to walk around and do whatever you want till eight. Training starts tomorrow at eight and if your late considered yourself factionless." and with that he walks out the door.

I choose my bed nearest to the door. Christina gets the top bunk and I get the bottom. She climbs down onto my bunk and says " I wanna take you shopping and I want to die my hair and pierce my ears here, here, and here." She says pointing to various places on her ear. i nod and we are gone.

First we go shopping and I buy two pairs of leggings and two pairs of black jeans and one tank top and one regular shirt and a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of Vans. I walk out with Christina in one of my new outfits which is black, high wasted jeans a red shirt and red Vans. We go to the Tattoo parlor and I get my ears double-pierced and Christina gets hers done. Now shes dieing her hair red while I look around seeing all the tattoos. I come across one with three birds.

" Three ravens." A voice says. I turn around to see Tori and my eyes flew open.

" Can I talk to you about... Something?" I ask but she shakes her head and says" Not here but sometime soon." she says " But in the mean time do you want a tattoo?"

" Yes, I would like the three ravens right here," I say pointing to my collar-bone" Heading toward my heart." She nods.

When its done I barely feel a thing. Christina and I are walking back to our dorms. When she says " Race you!"

We Start running as fast as we can to the dorms when I run into someone. I almost fall to the ground if he hadn't caught me. I turn around out of breath and laughing when I see his face. Four.

"Um," I say " um... I'm sorry Four, I didn't see you there." He smiles at the person he is talking to then back to me.

" Are you okay?" He asks. I feel fine except for my nose. I nod my head but he shakes his and says " Your nose is bleeding, here come with me." and he grabs my arm and pulls me with him.

We end up in an apartment tat had 'Fear God Alone' written on one wall. Four walks me to the kitchen and lifts me up on the counter. I sit there while he gets a lot of paper towels. He tells me to lean my head back and so I do. He hold the paper towels to my nose for whats feels like hours. My nose stops bleeding and he examines it.

" Well the only thing that could of caused this nose bleed is if you hit it on something. I am thinking it happened when you ran into me." He says. I look into his beautiful eyes and he looks into mine. We are only a few inches apart and I am feeling my skin tingle with excitement. But it ends when he turns away to get me some ice.

" here you go, keep it on there for awhile then you can take it off." He says and puts the ice on my nose.

I walk back to the dorms and see half the initiates in there. I spot Christina and walk over to her. She gasps.

"What happened to your nose?"

"Well when we were racing I ran into Four and my nose started bleeding and then he took me to his apartment and helped me with my nose." I say feeling my cheeks get warm and I see Christina smile at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask her

"Do you have a thing for Four?" She says with her smile widening.

"I don't know, Maybe, Yes." I say with my face feeling hot. She squeals very loud to where every one in the room turns to look at us.

" Go back to what your doing, this is none of you business." She says smiling at them then turns to me and that's all we talk about until we go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV

I walk into the dorms finding all the initiates asleep. My eyes drift over to Tris. She looks so young and peaceful.

" Everyone up were taking a field trip to the fence!" I yell and storm out heading to the train tracks.

Everyone is here on time and we all jump into one car. I sit with my legs dangling out of the train with the wind pressing my shirt against me, showing my muscles. I feel eyes on me and I know it is Tris. I turn into the car with my back against one of the walls. So that way I can see Tris and my other initiates, but mostly Tris. Why do I feel this way about one of my initiates? I don't like her, or do I?

I get out of my trance and see Tris calling my name. " Yes, Tris?" I ask.

"Sorry to bother you, but I had a question." She says

" Whats your question?"

" Well I was wondering, what rank we would have to be a guard at the fence?" She asks, god her eyes are beautiful i just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her but I can't.

" Well the initiates that are ranked in the top ten can choose whatever job they want and the leftovers that don't become factionless, will be guards. But there is a small chance of getting upgraded to a higher position when your a guard." she nods but doesn't return to her friends she just sits close to me. I feel electricity being this close to her, I feel excited and just want to get closer and kiss her.

We get to the fence and we jump off. I don't really pay attention, just let them wounder around for an hour and answering questions that they have for me.

When we get back I tell them to get lunch and meet me in the training room afterward. Everyone goes to the dining hall except Tris.

"Do you need any help?" she asks, damn it her abnegation side is showing.

"Sure," I say. Now why the hell did I say that, " You can help me move the targets," She nods and starts toward them. I find myself staring at her butt and force myself after her. After we're finished setting up she sits on the table next to the guns and I ask " So why aren't you eating lunch with your friends?"

" I am not hungry and I just wanted to do something besides hearing Christina babbling and her and Will argue so i figured I'd hang with you." I can tell she is lying some where in there but cant figure out where she is lying but i am glad she wanted to be with me.

"Well once a Candor always a Candor, What did you expect? " I say and at that she laughs at that and I find myself laughing too. Tris jumps off the table and walks a few steps toward me and I find myself doing the same. I start feeling electricity in me as she gets closer. I look at her face and find her biting her lip and that makes me want to kiss her so badly.

" Don't bite your lip." I say

"Why?" she asks still biting her lips and i can tell she is doing it on purpose.

" Because it makes me want to do this." I lean down and crash my lips to hers. She kisses back and we stay like that for a minute then I pull back and turn on my heels to leave.

**TRIS' POV**

After we set up the training room, I take a seat on the table that holds the guns and that's when Four asks " So why aren't you at lunch with your friends?"

"I am not hungry and I just wanted to do something else besides listen to Christina babbling and her and Will argue." _and I want to be here with you_, I think.

" Well once a Candor always a Candor, What did you expect?" He joked and I laughed and after a few seconds he was laughing as well. I get off the table and start toward him slowly and he does the same. I feel the same feeling I felt on the train to the fence, excitement. I didn't realize how close we were or that I was biting my lip until Four says " Don't bite your lip." I wonder why he would say that but i still bite it to see what happens. " Why?" I ask.

" Because it makes me want to do this," he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back and I feel electricity pulse through me, making me want even more. We stay like that for a minute or so and he pulls away, smiling. Four turns on his heels and leaves. I stand there for a moment shocked until the other initiates come back and so does Four.

I walk up to Christina and she asks " What happened, your smiling like a lunatic?" and I respond " Four kissed me." Her eyes widen but I cover her mouth quick and then let go.

" Tell me every thing at dinner!" She commands.


End file.
